Talk:Fury (episode)
Timeline paradox The resulting timeline leads to a paradoxon: In the resulting timeline Kes does not travel back to 2371, therefore Janeway could not know she would appear in 2376. Without this knowledge, Kes would be able to succeed traveling back in time - resulting in Janeway knowing she would appear in 2376 and stopping her. Gives me a headache... :Not necessarily. According to Time Travel Immunity, the old Kes would have appeared regardless of timeline changes in the future. Remeber, in the timeline's perspective, she just appeared there. Even though this may not be intact in some other Star Trek episodes, they have a changing perspective on time. 02:17, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::To the Tuvok-Rank-Mystery I added the remark: "On the other hand they didn't repeat the other wardrobe mistake of Season 1, Tom Paris showing as full Lieutenant when later he was shown with his real rank that time, wich was Lieutenant junior grade." Friedie Journey Back Did Kes even have the capacity to make the journey back? Considering that it took Voyager five years to get from Ocampa to where they were at the point of this episode, and that included several "hops" that had shaved "years" off their trip. If we assume that Kes' shuttle she departs in is not faster than Voyager (since it was given to her from Voyager and presumably would have Voyager tech on it) then they are basically sending Kes on a 7+ year trip back towards Ocampa through vast regions of Borg space alone and unprotected. And in all of this, Kes has pretty much reached the maximum age for the very short-lived Ocampa and probably has a couple of years to live anymore. In the light of all this, doesn't it seem kind of cruel to send her on a trip "home" that will take longer than she has remaining lifespan, through a region of space far more dangerous than a simple shuttle can defend against? Samy Merchi 18:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :She's got super powers, so, "Did Kes even have the capacity to make the journey back?" Yes, I don't see why not - seems like it was her idea. "doesn't it seem kind of cruel to send her on a trip "home""..? Again, her own idea. Do you think they could, should, or would have stopped her? TribbleFurSuit 18:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Let's simplify... Time travel gives me a headache, I heard that Tylenols can't make the trip back in time (lol)... how about talking about Kes' apparent weight gain?--Smumdax 22:35, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Kes: Now With 100% More Lovecraft If my memory (of the last hour) hasn't failed me, Kes told Janeway something about having encountered something on her search for mental prowess that made her behave the way she did in the episode. Anything further revealed somewhere on what that something might have been? Xavius, Envoy of Fluidic Space 19:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Janeyways three year statement Near the end of the episode, Janeway states that "three years ago (kes) travelled back in time". But was it not closer to five to six years ago?-- 16:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Removed The following was removed by an anon user today, I presume because it was uncited: *Writer Bryan Fuller stated the original outline for the episode was much different. The original draft had no time travel and focused on the Voyager crew reuniting with an older bitter Kes who was nothing like the friend they remembered. The original ending was more open ended and allowed for future appearances by Kes as a possible enemy. 31dot (talk) 21:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC)